Initially this project involved collection of blood chemistries (i.e. SMA-6, SMA-12 and hematology series) and drinking history information from alcoholic and nonalcoholic training groups. This information was then used to discriminate prospective patients into alcoholic and nonalcoholic categories. The study has expanded to become both a replication and propective study of over 1,000 male alcoholic and nonalcoholic patients.